New Kin
by Magsy
Summary: Serena and Collin Killingsworth are very happy to have their father come home. The only thing is he has news about their mother. News that will change their lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

~The Arrival~

"Dad!" Serena called from out the window. Her father pulled up in the driveway coming home from a business trip. 

"Hey pumpkin" he waved. Serena jumped down the stairs and ran out the house.

 "Daddy, I missed you so much!" she jumped into her father's arms. Her father held her and wouldn't let go. 

"I missed you so much!" he said. 

"How was Colorado?" Serena asked. He put his daughter down.

 "Cold" he replied. "I'm so glad to be home. Serena and her father walked inside the house to find Collin. 

"Yo dad" Collin looked surprised. "What's up man?" he asked hugging him. 

"Not too much" Mr. Killingsworth replied. "How's the surf?" he asked. 

"Wicked" said Collin, "the waves were perfect." 

"Good, good" Mr. Killingsworth was glad to hear about surfing since he used to be a board head like Collin. "I am so glad to see you two" Mr. Killingsworth added.

 "Hey weren't u supposed to be back next weekend?" Collin asked. 

"Yeah I, uh, I was" he said. Serena and Collin got suspicious. 

"What's up dad?" Collin asked.

 "Let me change and I then I need to talk to you two about something" Mr. Killingsworth said. Serena entered his mind. All she could sense was unfinished business papers and stress. She looked deeper but found nothing. Serena snapped back to reality. "You ok kiddo?" her dad asked.

 "Yeah" she said. "I'm just shocked you're home." She smiled …


	2. Big News

Disclaimer: don't own the characters/plot. Don't sue me.

Hey yall please review my story and tell me what u think so far! It's not much, but I will try and get this story going!

Chapter 2 

~Big News~

Serena was the first to sit down in the living room waiting anxiously for the family meeting to begin. She was kind of disappointed knowing that her father didn't come home just to see her and Collin, but for some big news. Collin sat down next to his sister followed by their father. Awkward silence was among the three. Mr. Killingsworth broke the silence. 

"Kids" he began and then stopped. Serena could see and feel how big this news was but, what was it? "Kids" he started again. "I know I never really talk about your mother to often but something has come up." Collin's eyes got bigger.

 "Is she famous?" he asked. 

"No son" Mr. Killingsworth said. "There is no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to tell you straight out." Serena's hands got clammy. "You two have a sister." Serena thought she was going to faint.

"What? … I mean how, and when, where?" Collin stuttered.

 "A couple of weeks ago I got a phone call." Mr. Killingsworth was trying to make this as easy as possible but there was just no way. "You're mother called me. She told me something that I had no idea of until about two months ago. When she left she was pregnant." Collin and Serena were sitting there perplexed and motionless. "Anyways she brought up a little girl by herself and never exactly told me or anyone about this girl. She would be 11 years old right now. Delia is her name, your sister I mean. You're mom called me telling me that she couldn't take care of her anymore due to financial problems. I don't know if that is true but let's just stick with that for now. Delia was sent to an all girls orphanage where I met her." Mr. Killingsworth voice was shaky. 

"This little girl" he trembled. "This girl was my daughter. My baby and I had never seen her before in my life." A tear streamed down his face. Serena felt hot and on the verge of tears. How could she have a little sister she thought? "Anyways" her dad interrupted her thoughts. "She is coming here to live with us, to be apart of our family the way she should have been with us 11 years ago."

"Dad" Collin said. "You're always away on business trips so how did you convince them to let her stay with us? I mean she needs a legal guardian around she is only 11."

"I know son" he said. I convinced them and told them that you were 20 and Serena is 16. So, uhh, they just need to meet you and approve of it. Son can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Anything" Collin said grabbing his dad's hands. Serena sat there speechless. 

"Serena?" her father sat down next to her. "What do you think of all this, because if you don't approve I can tell them to find another family." 

Serena snapped out of her trance and said, "No. She's my sister and I want to meet her. She deserves a family, a stable one." Serena gave her dad a half smile. 

"Thank you sweetie" her dad said. Awkward silence was there again. Serena smiled. 

"When do we meet her?" she asked. 

"Tomorrow" her dad replied. Serena took a deep breath considering how fast she had just processed the news. "Let's go to bed and rest up" their dad said. "Tomorrow is the big day." Serena and Collin started up the stairs when there dad said "Kids." "I love you two and thanks." Mr. Killingsworth took a deep breath and sat down waiting, wondering how they would all react the next day.


	3. getting there

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Chapter Three

~Getting There~

Serena sat in the back seat of her father's Malibu. She couldn't stop thinking of what her sister would look like. Maybe she looked like her. Did she have curly hair, or silky straight? What color were her eyes and was she short? Serena didn't know but didn't ask her dad because she wanted it to be a surprise. Collin broke the silence. 

"So did she take mom's last name?" he asked. 

"Yes" Mr. Killingsworth replied. "But since she is going to live with us she will become a Killingsworth."

 "What's her middle name?" Serena asked. 

"Mae" her father said. "Delia Mae. She was born in the month of May. Her favorite color is lavender she hates spiders and loves the beach."

 "Sweet!" Collin laughed. 

"Don't get any ideas, Collin" Mr. Killingsworth snapped. "I don't want you to teach her how to surf like you did with Serena. It's just too dangerous and she's only 11." 

"Oh come on dad it's got to be in her genes." Collin argued. Serena laughed. "That's the first I have heard out of you in this past hour" said Collin. 

"Just thinking" she said.

 "Serena it's got to be the hardest on you honey" her father said. "I really appreciate it." 

            The Malibu pulled into the parking lot of the orphanage. Mr. Killingsworth turned off the ignition. The three of them sat there silent. Serena poked into her father's mind. Please let this work out God he kept saying over and over in his head. Serena came back. 

"Let's do this" she said.

            As they entered the orphanage Serena recognized that a lot of the kids were staring at her. She could sense their presence wondering if she was going to take them home. Collin looked around.

 "I've never seen so many dang kids in my life" he whispered. Serena gave him a stern look as if to shut up. Mr. Killingsworth went up to the front desk and handed the secretary some files. She smiled. 

"Is this Collin?" the woman asked. 

"Yes ma'am" Collin answered for himself. 

"We need you to sign a few papers" the woman smiled again. "And you must be Serena" the woman shook her hand. "Why don't you come and meet Delia? She has been in her room packing" the woman pointed to her room. Serena smiled and thanked her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door…

A/N: fixed the grammar… thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!


	4. meeting delia

Chapter Four

Meeting Delia

            … A little girl came and opened the door. Serena held her breath as she came in sight. 

            "Hi" she said in her little voice. "My name is Delia."

            Serena looked over her younger sister. She was this little tiny thing about 4'3 with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She didn't look anything like Serena except for the wavy hair but you could definitely tell that she and Collin were related. Delia smiled and invited her into her room.

            "What's your name?" Delia asked.

            Serena opened her mouth but nothing came out. Delia giggled. 

            "I'm Serena Killingsworth" she finally replied. "Your older sister" she said. Delia looked at her and tilted her head. 

"Well we sort of have the same hair, except mine is blonde. And we both have brown eyes. I saw a picture of you once but you were really little" Delia said. Serena hugged her sister. Delia welcomed the hug and squeezed her sister hard.

"I'm glad we're friends now" Serena said as a tear fell from her cheek. Delia started packing again. Serena went to help her.

"So Delia" Serena began "I heard you're 11 years old."

"Haha" Delia laughed. "Is that what the woman told you?" Serena looked at her funny. "I'm really 10 years old. There are so many kids here that it's hard for the ladies to keep track of everyone's birthdays. They probably messed up or something."

            Hearing that broke Serena's heart, "how could someone forget your birthday?" she wondered. She looked at little Delia and took her hand.

"I want you to meet someone" Serena said. 

"OK" Delia laughed. "I love meeting new people." She started to stand up when she turned around and saw a boy who looked exactly like her. Collin stood in the doorway.

"Delia" Serena began, "this is your older brother Collin." Delia smiled. 

"Hi" she said a little shyer than when she had met Serena. Collin looked down at his sister and scooped her up in his arms. He hugged her long and hard. When he finally let his grip on her loosen she looked at him. 

"I look a lot like you" Delia said in a tiny voice. 

"You do" Collin said his voice shaky. "How are you Delia?" he asked. 

"Good" she replied and giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Collin. 

"Nothing" Delia said. "I'm just glad to meet the both of you. I have seen pictures of you also but I never knew you were so tall!" she exclaimed.

"I never knew you were so tiny!" Collin laughed. "I mean your 11 and what 4'3?"

Delia laughed again. "I'm 10 not 11" she corrected him. 

"Oh 10" Collin corrected himself too. 

"Yep" Delia nodded. "Where's daddy?" she asked.

"Right here Delia!" Delia looked over Collins shoulder to find her dad standing in the doorway. 

"Daddy" Delia jumped out of Collin's arms and ran up to her daddy. Serena and Collin looked at their sister just amazed how they never knew this little girl before in there entire lives. 

"I missed you" Delia hugged him. "Well at least since I last saw you."

"Mr. Killingsworth took his three kids and sat on Delia's bed. 

"I am so happy to see the three of you together" he tried not to cry.

"Don't cry daddy, I'm here" Delia said wiping her dad's tears with her little hands. 

"I know" he said. "I'm crying because I'm so happy. It should have been this way a long time ago."

"I just need to pack some more and I'll be ready." Delia said excited. 

Collin looked around her room and saw a lot of trophies. 

"You play sports?" he asked.

"Definitely, I dive and am on the gymnastics team. It's a lot of fun" she said. 

"So you like to swim?" he asked eager for her to answer. 

"Yes! I am a very strong swimmer. I want to go to the beach someday. I've never been" she said disappointed. 

"No need to worry" Collin laughed. "I will take you. Maybe if dad says its ok I can teach you how to surf. We can buy you your own surfboard too" he sounded excited at the thought of teaching her to surf.

"Oh great Collin" Mr. Killingsworth said. "Make me the bad guy."

"No problem dad" Collin smirked.

"Delia would you like to learn how to surf?" her dad asked.

"Yes!" Delia was very excited.

"Ok but I have two rules" her dad said. "You can only surf during the day and always I mean always have Collin or Serena there with you. Never go by yourself" he made the rules clear.

"Ok dad" she said. "But where will you be?"

Mr. Killingsworth looked at Serena and Collin.

"I am going to be with you for about two days but then I have a lot of work to do." Delia looked disappointed.

"So Collin and Serena will be there for you is that ok?" he asked.

Delia looked at Collin and Serena. Serena smiled and Collin gave her the thumbs up."

"Definitely" she laughed. 

Mr. Killingsworth laughed at how all of a sudden she wasn't so disappointed anymore. 

"Good" said Collin. "Now let's get you packed so we can go home!"  Serena laughed and all of a sudden it felt like she had knew Delia her whole life.

~Ya like it? Please review and tell me what ya think. I am having fun with Delia's character and hope you enjoy her too~ Please RR!~   _Magsy_


	5. A New Girl

Chapter Five

New Girl

The car ride home was short. Serena sat with Delia the whole time, every once in a while turning to hug her sister. Delia was overjoyed with happiness. She actually had a sister to share all her girlie thoughts with, and even had a big brother to help her out when she was sad. 

"So Delia" Collin started. "You'll be taking the office after we turn it into a room. So for now you can either sleep in my room or Serena's."

Serena smiled at her little sister and gave her a big wink. Delia laughed. As the car entered the driveway Delia was astonished at how big the house was. She could smell the ocean from her house. 

"Mmm…" Delia said. "I love that sweet, sweet smell of the ocean."

"Get used to it" Serena warned. "Collin will be taking you there a lot!" Collin opened the door for Delia and picked her up. 

"You'll take me there?" Delia asked.

"You bet!" Collin answered. "Here" he put her down, "go with Serena and I'll take your bags." Delia ran inside excited to see what was inside a real house. Serena took her upstairs and set up a little bed next to hers. 

"You'll sleep here tonight." Serena gestured towards her bed. 

"Cool!" Delia was about to sit down on her bed when Wally came out. Delia screamed and ran. 

"No Delia! He's our pet!" Serena said chasing her down the stairs. Delia was running so fast she jumped the last three steps and Collin broke her fall.

"Whoa!" Collin tried to calm her. Delia ran behind Collin.

"Serena take Wally into the kitchen and keep him there" Mr. Killingsworth said.

"Oops" Serena giggled. "Maybe I should have told her before hand" 

"Oh sweetie" Mr. Killingsworth picked up Delia. "That's Wally he won't hurt you, he's a part of the family too." Delia looked at her father confused. 

"Oh you mean like a dog!" Delia laughed. "I'm so sorry I thought it was wild and was in the house and I didn't mean to make a scene and…" Delia looked down at her feet. "You can take me back if you want" she whispered sadly. 

"What?!" Mr. Killingsworth looked at his daughter and hugged her. "You're never leaving here," he said silently in her ear. Delia smiled.

"Go in the kitchen and find a snack and Serena will introduce you to Wally." 

"Okay" Delia walked into the kitchen. 

"Dad" Collin began. "Why did she say you could take her back?" he asked. 

"She's never had a stable family and your mother always threatened to leave her if she misbehaved. She's not used to being around a real family," he replied. Collin had a look of sadness on his face. 

"Don't worry Collin," he said. "She has one now." The two walked into the kitchen to find Delia inching towards Wally cautiously. 

"He's cute!" she giggled. "Why'd you name him Wally?"

"I don't know" Serena paused and thought about it. She never knew why she named him Wally. "I just liked the name," she laughed.

"Delia why don't we take you on a tour of the house?" Mr. Killingsworth asked. 

"Sure that'd be great fun!" Delia seemed really excited to see what a real house looked like. Mr. Killingsworth took her upstairs while Serena and Collin sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Wow" Collin finally said. "I never knew this girl yet it seems like I have known her forever." He paused at what he just said and laughed. "That didn't make sense" he took a deep breath.

"I know what you mean Collin." Serena sat down with two cokes for them. They heard Delia come back downstairs.

"That was fun Daddy" Delia thanked him. 

"Well the only room I didn't show you upstairs was Collin's. His is sort of messy."

"And it will stay that way" Collin reassured him. Delia laughed.

That night Mr. Killingsworth cooked them Delia's favorite meal. They all had Macaroni and Cheese. When it was time for bed Serena tucked in her little sister.

"Good night Delia" she said.

"Night, Night" Delia yawned. "Thanks for everything" she said. "I know I'm going to like it here."

"Good" Serena said. "Now let's get to bed because we have a big tomorrow."

"Bring it on" Delia laughed.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long but my computer is all messed up! I hope you like the story so far. I am hoping to here from ya'll and see what you think. ~Magsy~


	6. Getting to know her

Serena woke up the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes. She looked down at Delia's empty bed and laughed. "She must be with dad downstairs" she thought. Serena slowly got out of bed making her way down the stairs. She could hear Delia laughing.

"Hey Serena!" Delia called out and ran to hug her sister good morning. "I hope you slept well" she said. "Dad is making breakfast and Collin is taking me surfing later. Want to come?"

Serena smiled and nodded her head. "So how did you sleep?" Serena asked.

"Oh great! Except I had these weird dreams." Delia replied. 

Serena knew that orphans could get what they call night terrors and asked her about it. "What happened?" she asked.

Delia sat down and tried to remember what had happened. 

"It was like this shadowy thing came in your room then turned into a person. He was hovering over you and then he looked at me surprised and left."

Serena choked on her juice. 

"Are you ok?" Delia asked.

"Oh I'm fine" she put her hand on her chest. 

"Did you have the same dream?" Delia asked amused.

"Umm no" Serena said. Just then Collin came downstairs. 

"Hey" he said still half asleep. "What's for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes. Daddy made them."

"Hope your hungry" Mr. Killingsworth said and ran to get his suitcase.

"Daddy where are you going so soon?" Delia asked.

"I'm so sorry Delia I have to leave for a few days. I know this might be hard to understand but daddy could lose his job if he doesn't go. But I'll be back in 3 days." Delia looked disappointed. Serena could tell she was sad. 

"Hey you still want to surf today?" she asked. Delia let out a little smile. Collin looked at his dad and shook his head. Mr. Killingsworth looked back at Collin as if trying to say sorry. Collin turned to Delia.

"It's ok I'm much more fun than him" he said. Delia smiled. Mr. Killingsworth picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead. 

"Don't let him be mean," he teased. Delia laughed. 

"I'll report it to you if anything happens" she laughed. 

Later that day Collin, Serena and Delia headed to the beach. 

"We'll need to get you a surfboard first," Collin was explaining. "I know the perfect place to get it. I got my first one here." 

"Cool thanks Collin," said Delia. "You surf too right Serena?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" she said. "Collin wouldn't let me not know how to surf. I got my first board there too." 

"We're almost there I just need to stop and get some gas for the van" Collin said. 

"Come with me" Serena said motioning towards the little convenient store. "We can get some candy bars." Delia went willingly. 

"What's your favorite candy bar?" Delia asked Serena. 

"I love Milky Ways." Serena said taking money out of her pocket.

"I'm a musketeer girl." Delia laughed. "Ever since I was little I would always ask mom if I could eat one after dinner. She only let me once or twice though." she said. Serena walked down another aisle with Delia at her tail. 

"This is my favorite aisle in the whole store" Serena said. "This is where I get my magazines to keep up with the Hollywood scoop." Delia smiled. She looked at some magazines on the rack and picked up one called Twist. 

"Can I get this one?" she asked.

"Sure, just as long as you can read" Serena joked. Delia shoved her big sister a little. 

"I'm going to pay for the magazines, why don't you go get the 3 Musketeer Bar over there. Just put this in the machine." Serena handed her $1.25.

"OK thanks, you want anything?" she asked. 

"No I'm fine thanks" Serena answered. 

"OK" Delia walked towards the vending machine. While Serena was paying Delia was having trouble putting the dollar in. 

"Go in you stupid thing" Delia said frustrated. She tried smoothing the dollar out then putting it in but that wouldn't work.

"Serena!" she called. "This dollar won't go in can I trade for another one?" 

"Sure" Serena handed her a new dollar. 

"Thanks" Delia walked back to the vending machine. Again she tried to put the dollar in but it wouldn't go. "Grrr!!" she was really frustrated now. Delia tried smoothing this one out too. She put the dollar in and it went in. 2 seconds later it came out. 

"Dang!" Delia shook the vending machine. All of a sudden the machine blew up. Delia was jolted a little by the impact and fell backwards.

"Delia!" Serena cried. Serena ran over to her sister lying down. "Are you ok? What happened?" Delia stood there for a second or two shocked.

"No not again!!" Delia screamed and ran out of the store. 

"Delia wait!" Serena tried to grab Delia but she was to fast. "Collin!!" she screamed. "Delia!" Collin looked around and saw Delia running as fast as she could trying to make an escape. Collin dropped the gas trigger and ran after her. Collin was to fast for Delia and caught her quickly right before she was about to enter the busy intersection. Cars honked angrily. 

"Delia what do you think you're doing?" Collin scolded. Serena had caught up to them by now. 

"Delia!" she cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Delia said with tears streaming down her face. 

"What do you mean you didn't mean too?" Serena asked. Delia just sat there and cried her head buried in her hands. Collin looked at Serena wide eyed. 

"Let's get her home" he said.


	7. the truth

The Truth

Serena and Collin tried to calm Delia down but she wouldn't budge. 

"Delia it's ok" Serena said. "I promise nothing will happen to you. Just tell me what happened. 

"Nothing!" Delia shouted. Just then the flower pot broke. "Oh no" Delia whined. 

"Serena may I see you in the kitchen please?" Collin grabbed Serena's hand. "Is she a daughter?" he asked to loud.

"Collin be quiet" Serena looked into the living room to see if Delia heard. "I don't know but I have to see Maggie." Just then the door bell rang. 

"Who could that be?" Collin asked. Serena ran to answer the door. It was Jimena. 

"Ok chica I know there's a girl in this house that is blowing up stuff I had a premonition. Where is the little devil?" 

"Uh Jimena" Serena started but was to late Jimena ran inside the house searching for the girl.

"Ah ha! I found her" Jimena pointed to Delia sitting on the couch. "Ok little girl who are you? Are you trying to hurt my friends?"

"Jimena" Serena said nervously. Collin walked into the living room. 

"Collin are you ok?" Jimena asked and hugged him. 

"I'm fine why?" 

"Well I don't know whether she is a follower or not but I had a premonition that this girl was blowing things up in your house." Jimena walked toward her but Delia shot up off the couch quickly and hid behind Serena.

"Jimena!" Serena put her hands up to stop her from coming any closer. "I would like you to meet someone."

"You mean you know her?" Jimena asked. Collin walked up to his sisters. 

"Jimena I would like you to meet Delia. Our sister." Jimena stood there stunned and speechless.

"Hi" Delia said in a small voice.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Jimena hugged Delia. "I can't believe there's another one of you! Serena" she nudged her "Is she a daug-" 

"Ok Jimena" Serena stopped her from saying anymore.

"We're trying to figure that out" Collin mumbled.

"We really need to talk to Maggie" Serena said. "I don't know how her powers work and if she can control them."

"And if she is a daugh-" Jimena stopped. "A you know what" she said.

Delia piped up. "You mean a daughter?" 

Serena's eyes seemed to pop out of her head when she said that.

"I read" Delia said.

"But we're not in the books" Jimena accidentally blurted out. Serena elbowed Jimena.

"No but I know all about the Moon Goddess Selene and how she created daughters. I didn't know if it was true but since you two were talking about it I sort of realized you were a daughter. 

Serena knelt down next to Delia. "You can't tell anyone. You have to promise me that."

"I promise" Delia said.

"There are other daughters you will meet them later" Serena stood up.

"Collin I need to go to Maggie's with Jimena. Can you watch her and ask her how she controls her powers?" Serena asked.

"When I get mad or upset it happens" Delia chimed in. 

"You mean this has happened a lot before?" Serena asked.

Delia looked at her siblings. "Why do you think mom abandoned me?"

(I hope you're enjoying it I am trying to write as much as I can but school and other activities can get in the way. Hope you all like it so far. Please review I love to hear what you think.) ~Magsy~


	8. The Gift

The Gift

"This isn't right" Serena said fidgeting with her seat belt. "This is just horrible. How could she do that to her?!" Serena cried

"It's ok hun" Jimena reassured her. "Delia is with you now."

"That doesn't change the things my mother did to her! I mean can't we put that down as child abuse or something?" Serena asked

"What are you going to tell the police?" Jimena said. "That your mother kept threatening her daughter to leave because she was blowing things up magically? That won't go by easy with them."

"How could she call her a freak to her face? I just feel Delia is hiding something else. I just can't find out what. Something else my mother said to her that made her sad."

"Listen to me" Jimena stopped at a red light. "Delia is strong. She is a Killingsworth, possibly a daughter. No mother of yours is going to get any of you kids down. You Collin and Delia can make it through anything. I think I should know, I'm your best friend." The light turned green and Jimena pulled into the parking lot where Maggie's apartment was.

"Would you like to go in alone?" asked Jimena. "I assume this is a family thing."

"Jimena" Serena started "you are family. After all we've been through I need you with me." Serena hugged Jimena and held back tears.

"Come on honey let's see what Maggie knows." Jimena and Serena buzzed Maggie. Maggie buzzed them in and they walked up the stairs. Serena knocked on the door. Maggie stood at the door welcoming her in. 

"Serena, Jimena come on in!" she said. To there surprise the rest of the daughters were there too.

"What are you all doing here?" Serena asked confused

"Well we just came for a visit" Vanessa said. 

"Are you ok Serena?" Catty could tell something was wrong.

"Maybe we should go" Tianna suggested. 

"No no please stay all of you." Serena said. "I'm glad your all here. I need to tell you all something." Serena sat down and Maggie poured her some tea.

"I don't know how to start." Serena said shaky.

"Don't worry dear we're all here." Maggie soothed her.

Serena took a deep breath in then out. "I have a sister." It was out Serena didn't look up to see the expression on anyone's faces. She was to nervous.

"Are you serious?" Catty asked. 

"Yeah I am." Serena said. 

"But how? Vanessa asked. "Didn't your mother leave when you were little?"

"Yeah she did." Serena said. "She left pregnant."

"You have a little sister?" Tianna asked. 

"Serena this is wonderful news!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Oh how old is she?" Vanessa asked.

"Ten." Serena answered. 

"This is so cool!" Catty said now excited. "Well what's her name?"

"Her name is Delia Mae." Serena didn't know if she should go on. She looked at Jimena. She nodded her head and Serena went on.

"Maggie I need to tell you something." Serena said. "I need to tell all of you something. Delia is" Serena hesitated. "Well I think she is one of us. Delia can blow things up with her mind." 

"Oh my" Maggie said. 

"What?" Serena asked. "She's a daughter too?"

Maggie smiled. "No dear she's not. But she is apart of the daughters in a different way."

"Spill it Maggie." Serena said.

"Girls" Maggie sat down with them. "There have been generations of daughters before you with this same situation. Not quite exactly the same but similar. Delia is what we call a gift."

"A gift?" Serena asked confused. 

"Yes." Some generations of daughters, not many, but some selected few are given a gift to protect you. Help fight the Atrox. This gift is the first to take human form. Before they might have been given a crystal ball to see things, or a weapon of some sort. But your sister is here to help all of you. She is what I would call a rare gift."

"I don't want Delia fighting the Atrox with us though." Serena said being very protective. 

"Well dear she was born to. Delia is now apart of all of you. She is Serena's sister by blood but she is all of your sisters through Selene." Serena and the rest of the daughters sat there not knowing what to do next.

"It's amazing news I know" Maggie said. "A lot to take in such a short amount of time. But I trust you will help Delia feel right at home here with us. 

"Wow" Vanessa whispered. 

A tear fell down Tianna's face. "I thought all of my siblings were dead." Catty went up to her and hugged her.

"Serena I need you to bring her to the next meeting. I will also be meeting with her to help control her powers."

"Can we meet her?" Tianna stopped crying. 

"Sure you can she's at home with Collin." Serena said. "Would you all like to meet her?" Serena asked. All the daughters were eager to meet her. 

"Come on then" Jimena motioned them to the door. 

"Maggie would you like to come?" Serena asked.

"I'll wait." she said. "Give her time before she meets me and hears about what she is." 

"A gift." Serena whispered.

"A rare gift" Maggie held Serena's hand then they left for Serena's house.


	9. getting aquainted

Getting Acquainted 

Delia and Collin were in the kitchen eating lunch, both silent.

"I'm sorry I broke your flower pot." said Delia.

Collin laughed. "Are you kidding me I hated those flowers. If you did anything it was a favor."

Delia smiled. Wally jumped on top of the table and stole Delia's sandwich. Collin didn't seem to notice he was to busy reading up on Delia's power. Delia sat back in her chair an watched Wally bring her sandwich over to his food dish. 

"Oh well" Delia said.

"Huh?" Collin looked up. "Wally!" he ran over to him and took the sandwich out of his mouth. "Sorry Delia." he said. "Wally tends to do that, its Serena's fault. Can I make you another one?"

"Not to hungry anymore" Delia looked at the slime on her old sandwich. Collin laughed. 

"I'll be right back" Delia said and headed upstairs. 

"OK" Collin put Wally in the laundry room.

Serena walked in the house followed by the other daughters. 

"Hello" Collin seemed confused.

"There here to meet Delia" Serena told him. "You and I need to talk. Where's Delia?" she asked. 

"Upstairs" Collin said. "Wally ate her sandwich."

"Oh oops" Serena giggled. Collin just stared at her.

"Delia!" Serena called upstairs for her.

"What?" she called back. All the daughters were silent. "Well you don't have to be scared of her." Serena pointed out. "Can you come down here I want you to meet some of my friends!" she shouted again. Serena asked them to sit down in the kitchen so it wouldn't look weird when she came down.

"I'm coming!" Delia ran down the stairs. Delia walked into the kitchen and stopped at the entrance not knowing how many people were there.

"Hi" she said in a small voice.

"Well come on in" Serena took her hand. These are my other friends and guess what?" she said. "There daughters too." A smile cracked on Delia'sface.

"Hi" she said again. 

"Oh come on honey" Catty laughed. Don't be shy you're a Killingsworth."

What's your name?" Delia walked up to Catty.

"Hi, I'm Catty." she said. The other daughters introduced themselves. Delia seemed to like them very quickly. Serena brought Collin in the other room while Delia got acquainted with the others.

"Collin" Serena said.

"Don't tell me she's a daughter." Collin said quickly.

"She's not." Serena said. Collin looked relieved. "But she is apart of us." Serena said. Collins shoulders slumped. "She's a-" "A normal person!" Collin interrupted her. "She is not going out with you and the others to fight the Atrox! She's just to young I won't let it happen!" Collin seemed very angry.

"But Collin this is what she was born for. To help us." Collin sat down on the couch.

"Like I was saying she's what Maggie calls a gift that some generations of daughters get to help fight the Atrox." Collin rubbed his temples as if he had a head ache. "Serena I can't let her do this" he said. "Do you know how vulnerable she is?! The girl gets her sandwich stolen by a raccoon and runs upstairs! How the heck is she going to take on followers? Not to mention that she has no control over her power whatsoever."  
"Maggie is going to help with that" Serena said. 

"Serena this power is known for doing evil stuff. Hardly anyone knows how to control it."

"How do you know?" Serena asked.

"I read some stuff." he answered.

"Well Maggie can help us trust me." Serena was reassuring Collin trying to sound convincing so she could convince herself too. Collin had a point. She was very little and knew nothing about the outside world.

"OK" said Collin. "Say that Maggie does train her powers. How do we know that she's not going to accidentally blow up Maggie?!" Serena sat down next to Collin.

"I never thought of that." Serena muttered. She sat there for a few minutes listening to Delia and the other daughters talk in the kitchen. Then a smile crept over her face. 

"But I might know someone who can help her" Serena said. Collin looked at her trying to figure out just who she had in mind.

A/N - Sorry this chap is a little boring I am sort of in a writers block. Please review! I don't know whether to keep going or not cause I don't know if anyone is reading this at all. So if maybe I could get like 5 reviews then that will signal me to keep going. Thanks for all of them they are really sweet! ~Magsy~


	10. planet bang

Planet ~BANG!~

"Please let this work, please let this work" Serena thought over and over in her head. Oh I need to find him. Serena was at Planet Bang and searching for Stanton. "I mean he's immortal" she thought "he can't die and since it's a dark power he will probably know about it." A slow song came on and Serena left the dance floor. She looked down at her amulet to see if it was glowing. Serena checked the usual place where Stanton and his followers hung out but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Darn" she said and quickly turned around to leave but who stood in her way other than Stanton. "Stanton!" she said. 

"Is something wrong Serena?" he asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know I need your help though." Serena said.

"Why don't you tell me while we dance?" he said taking her hand. 

"No Stanton I need to tell you somewhere else besides here." Serena turned around and looked down at her side to see if Delia was still at her side.

"Oh no" she said.

"What's wrong?" Stanton asked. He started to enter her mind but was blocked by her. "Ok ok Serena" he said a little annoyed. 

"I'm sorry" Serena said I just need to find, her voice trailed off.

"Who?" Stanton asked.

"Delia!!!" Serena tried to shout over the music which was now blasting with fast beat hip hop music. Serena scanned the crowds minds wondering if she could catch Delia's. 

"Stanton" Serena said worried. He looked at her confused. She opened her mind to him. After Stanton took in what was needed a look of concern crossed his face. Immediately he was out looking for Delia. 

"Delia!" Serena shouted again. Stanton weaved in and out of the dancers trying to find a tiny blonde girl. All of a sudden an explosion came from the other side of the club. Stanton and Serena looked up immediately and knew where she was. 

"Serena!" Delia shouted. Stanton ran through the dancers to where he saw the explosion. Serena was not far behind. Delia started to run away. When Serena and Stanton caught up they could see her in the parking lot. Stanton took off like a flash hoping that none of the other followers saw what happened. He saw Tymmie walking up to Delia. 

"Tymmie!" he yelled. "I got her" he faked. Stanton grabbed Delia's arm. She struggled to free herself. Of course she could never get away from Stanton for he was way to strong and could probably snap her tiny wrist. Tymmie looked at Stanton very odd then walked away. 

"Let me go!" Delia shouted. When Tymmie was out of sight Stanton tried to calm her.

"I know your sister and she is trying to find you" he said. Delia stopped struggling. 

"Who are you?" Delia asked.

"Delia!" Serena ran up to her. "This wandering off thing is not funny!" she said.

"Sorry" Delia said.

"Let's go" Serena said to Stanton. "Before any other people find out what Delia did." Stanton nodded and the three shadowed into the night.

A/N Sorry this Chapter is short! But trust me it will get better from here! Keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think! I want to get at least another 3 reviews before I post the next chapter thanks! ~Magsy~


	11. After Delia

After Delia

Where are we?" Delia asked confused. "How did you do that?" she asked Stanton. Stanton looked at Serena and she looked Delia in the eye.

"This is my … friend Stanton. He's a follower, but a good one. He is going to help you with your power."

"Oh" Delia said confused. "I thought that we were supposed to destroy followers" she said.

"Well" Serena didn't know what to say.

"Then I can't help you and your sister and protect you from evil" Stanton put in.

"Yeah" Serena agreed. "So can you trust him?" she asked. Delia looked at Stanton. A smile crept over her face. 

"Sure" she said. "Why not?" 

"Thanks Delia" Serena hugged her sister. Serena paused and felt something wet on her shoulder. 

"Delia what is this you have on your shirt?" Serena looked at her hand. "Oh my gosh!" she cried.

"It's not bad" Delia said.

"Stanton where do you keep your first aid kit?" she asked worried. 

"In the bathroom why?" he asked

"Just get the stuff and bring it into the kitchen."

"Serena! What's wrong?" Delia asked. "Is it bad?"

"It's ok Delia let me just take a look." Serena tore off apart of Delia's shirt to look at her shoulder. There was a huge, deep cut that went from the middle of Delia's back all the way up to her neck. 

"Delia! Who did this to you?" Serena cried.

"I don't know her name." Delia said. "But she did say that if I told anyone she would hurt me more and you too." Stanton walked in and saw the cut. His eyes widened. 

"What the heck happened?" he asked. "Delia this isn't good! You're bleeding bad!" Stanton took some goz from the kit and put pressure on the cut. 

"Who did this to you?!" he shouted. 

"I don't know she said if I told anyone she would hurt me and Serena." Stanton was worried and Serena could sense it.

"You need to try and remember who this person was" Stanton said. "I will not let anyone hurt you or your sister, but you need to tell me." Stanton looked Delia straight in the eye and didn't blink.

"I didn't know her name" Delia said. "She was just telling me how she couldn't wait to fully get my power. Then you started walking towards me and she left very fast. She said that she couldn't wait to fully get my power." Stanton looked at Serena who was about to burst into tears. 

"Delia can you wait here honey and lie down for a minute while I talk to Serena?" Stanton asked. 

"Ok" Delia lay down.

"Serena a follower is after her." Stanton said.

Serena started to cry. "You think I don't know that?" she said. "Oh god this can't be happening." Stanton walked up to her and took her hand. She squeezed his hand tight. 

"Nothing will happen to either of you" he whispered. Stanton took his finger and wiped away a tear from Serena's eye. He was so gentle yet so strong. She closed her eyes and sank into his arms. 

"Serena it's ok." he whispered. "Shh don't cry I know what to do." He cupped her face with his hands and lifted her chin. She looked in his mesmerizing eyes. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she took his hand. 

"Stanton-" he placed his finger on her lips. "Don't worry it'll be ok" he said. Serena still knew he was worried but took his words anyways. Her lips met his. Suddenly she was caught in this long passionate kiss. When she came up she cracked a smile to let him know she was feeling better.

"Nice brave smile" he said. Serena laughed it off. 

"Umm excuse me?" Delia walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but I remember something."

"It's ok Delia" Serena said and brought her in with them. 

"What did you want to say honey?" she asked.

"The girl…" Delia giggled. 

"What's so funny?" Stanton asked.

"You are more than just friends" she laughed. Serena laughed too. 

"Ok you caught us" she took Delia and put her on her lap. "Now what did you want to tell us?" she asked.

"Oh right the girl" Delia said. "Well I noticed that the letters S-T-A were carved on her chest.

A/N- I love the reviews thanks ppl! Keep them coming I like to hear what you think it helps me write! Hopefully I'll get another 3 reviews before the next chapter is up. ~Magsy~


	12. The Warning

The Warning

Serena walked into the house with huge circles under her eyes. Delia not far behind. Collin was in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?!" he scolded. Delia looked up at her brother, her face expressionless. Collin could see that she was tired and offered to take her up to bed since it was two hours past her bedtime. 

"Collin" Serena interrupted. "Can I speak to you in the living room? Delia why don't you go upstairs and get in your pajamas" she motioned up the stairs. Delia walked up the stairs slowly.

"Collin" Serena started. 

"Serena" he said. "The way you just started that sentence I know nothing good is going to come from your mouth" he said flatly. "So just tell me" he said. 

"Followers are after Delia" she said. Collin cursed under his breath. "I knew this would happen. Why can't you just take away her power or something?" he said.

"Collin I can't take away something that was her destiny" Serena said. 

"Was it really?" he said his voice growing louder. "I mean really was this little 10 year old girl really supposed to have her destiny taken away from her? This should be her choice Serena" Collin said. "I almost lost you, many times. I don't … I can't have this with Delia."

Serena looked up her brother teary eyed. "I know what you are saying Collin" she reassured him. "I don't want Delia in this just as much as you do, but I can't change anything. What if she was sent to us because she is the one! She is the one who will finally stop the Atrox. After thousands of years, this little girl who came into our lives as our little sister, is the real thing to destroying them. Do you remember what you said to me when I was little?" she asked. Collin looked at his sister and thought for a minute.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"That everything happens for a reason" she said. Collin took a deep breath.

"Serena all I ask is that know one, and I mean know one ever hurt her." he said. 

"That's all I want."

"Collin maybe this isn't the best time to tell you but-"

"Serena?" Delia walked downstairs still not in her pajama's.

"I'll be there in a minute Delia get your pj's on" she said.

"I tried" she said. "I can't take my shirt off without the bandage coming off." she said.

"Bandage?" Collin said with fury in his voice. 

"I was going to tell you" Serena said. "I just didn't get to that part yet" she said now frustrated. "Sorry" she said.

"It's ok Serena" Collin said. "You didn't do this. Can you go upstairs and get the disinfectant? You know the one I use when I wipe out surfing?" he said.

"Sure" Serena headed upstairs.

"It's ok Collin you don't have to look at it" Delia said backing away from him.

"Delia I need to look at it" he said.

"No it feels better really" Delia tried to sound convincing. She kept backing up.

"Delia I promise I won't hurt you but sweetie I need to see if it's infected" he said.

"Promise not to hurt me?" she asked.

"I'll try my best" he said turning her around. He took off the bandage and examined it.

"Is it bad?" she asked. 

"It's not that deep but I think we should put some stuff on it just so it doesn't get infected" he said. 

"Delia" Collin said. "I know things haven't been perfect here ever since you arrived but I can promise you things will get better." Delia turned around and smiled.

"Things are already 100% better" she said. "I have people who care about me. That makes me feel special" she said. Collin looked into her hazel eyes and winked at her. Delia looked back at him.

"Aren't we supposed to hug now?" she asked. Collin laughed and hugged her gently making sure not to touch her cut.

"Now let's get this thing healed" he said.

**2 Days Later**

Delia woke up early and quietly walked downstairs. No one was awake so she decided to watch some television. She flipped through the channels and stopped at a Spanish channel. Of course she could not understand a word they were saying but thought it was funny to hear something she didn't understand. Once in a while she would point and laugh. She flipped through some other channels and found a Spanish romance channel. She was watching a woman in distress talking some language to a man. The man pulled the woman back and kissed her hard. Delia had a disgusted look on her face. 

"What is this?" she said. Serena and Collin walked downstairs and apparently had been woken up by Delia. 

"You're up early" Delia pointed out. Serena groaned. 

"Oops, did I wake you? Sorry I was just watching TV" she said and pointed to the tv set. Collin walked in with a carton of milk drinking straight from it.

"Collin that's sick" Serena said. "Could you please use a glass?" she asked. 

"Whatever" he mumbled. He looked at the TV and choked on his milk. 

"Collin?" Delia asked. "Are you okay?"

"Delia" he said between coughs "You shouldn't be watching this." He slapped his chest trying to catch his breath. 

"Huh?" Delia was confused.

"Who gets the Spanish romance channel?" Serena asked disgusted. 

"Delia" Collin put down the milk and tried to take the remote away from her. Delia jumped out of her seat. 

"If you want it you have to get it" she teased. 

"Do you listen to what they say to talk to Jimena?" Serena asked trying not to laugh.

"What?" Collin tried to act innocent. 

"You little-"

"Watch your mouth sister" Collin interrupted Serena.

"Where did Delia go?" he looked around. "She is so gonna get it. She is not supposed to be watching romance. Where did she go?" he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for hiding me Serena" Delia said and popped out from behind Serena.

"No problem" she laughed. "I think we need to talk to him. I mean the Spanish romance channel?"

"Yeah" Delia agreed. 

"I hear you Delia!" Collin shouted from the other room. 

"Run!" Serena said.

Delia ran to the front door and almost made an escape if Stanton weren't standing in the way.

"Stanton what are you doing here?" Serena came up and asked. 

"Cassandra's not the only one after Delia" he said letting himself in.

"What?" Serena said frightened. 

"Tymmie and Karl are after her power too. Serena this power she has it's very powerful."

Collin walked into the room. 

"What is going on in here?" he asked and snatched the remote from Delia. She didn't seem to care though. 

"Who's after me?" she asked her voice worried. Stanton just looked at her.

"What is going on?" Collin asked. "Are you telling me that followers want to turn Delia to the A-" Serena went into his mind and told him to be quiet or else he'll scare Delia. 

"They want my power" Delia said. Stanton nodded. 

"How are we going to keep her safe?" Serena asked. 

"Don't let her out of your sight" he said. 

"What about school?" Delia asked. 

"Don't worry about that" Stanton said. "I'll keep an eye on you when you're at school." 

Delia nodded knowing that this wasn't good.


	13. Delias Bad Day

Delia's Bad Day

"You ready?" Stanton asked Delia. She just nodded and continued walking to school. 

"I still don't really understand why you have to come with me" she said. Stanton stopped in his tracks. Delia stopped and looked at him. 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Delia, don't you get it?" he said.

"Yes I do I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just, … what are the other kids going to think when they see you following me everywhere?" she asked.

"Is this really about me having to watch you or are you just getting the first day of school jitters?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she snapped. Delia then thought about her response she just gave Stanton and laughed. "I'm sorry" she said. "This isn't easy. Stanton what if I blow up something?" she asked worried.

"I will make sure you won't. I can go in your mind and relax you remember?" he said.

Delia just sighed. 

"Maybe fifth grade is not that important in your education" she said. "Maybe I could never go to school and still be smart." Stanton looked at her. 

"I know I know I have to go to school." They approached the parking lot to La Brea Elementary School. 

"This is it" Stanton put in Delia's mind and secretly dissolved into the shadows. Delia's heart started pounding. "Go on" Stanton coaxed her. "You won't blow anything up." Delia took a deep breath and walked into the school.

The school was rather large along with the kids in it. Kids were everywhere shoving and pushing trying to find their classroom. "Great" Delia muttered. "I have no idea where to go." 

"Fifth graders over here! Come on over fifth graders!" a teacher called in the hallway. Delia turned around to go ask if she knew who her teacher was. A sixth grader bumped into her which made Delia drop all of her books.

"Watch where your going squirt." he said annoyed at her. Delia bent down to get her books and made sure nothing fell out. She stood back up and moved closer to the teacher.

"Excuse me?" she said over the noise.

"Why hello" the teacher said. "Are you lost?" she asked. "Second graders go over there" she pointed down the hallway. 

"I'm a fifth grader" Delia said.

"Oh I am so sorry dear" she said. "My name is Miss Skammel. Let me see if your on my list, what's your name?"

"Delia. Delia Killingsworth" she said. Miss Skammel studied her list.

"Aha there you are" she marked her name on her clipboard. 

"It's nice to meet you Delia. You can go in this classroom over here. Some other students have already come in" she motioned her in the room.

"Thanks" Delia said and entered her class. Kids were scattered everywhere trying to find there name on the desks. Delia found her name and put her stuff down. She sat at her desk quietly. She looked at the name next to hers and saw that a girl named Laura sat next to her. 

"You must be in the wrong class" a boy came up and teased her. "All fifth graders have to be at least 5 feet tall." he said. Delia ignored him.

"Hey twerp" he said again. "Did you hear me you have to be this tall" he put his hand up to a certain height.

"Ok class!" Miss Skammel said. "Everyone should be here now. Gather round and we'll introduce ourselves. Delia wondered if Laura was already in the classroom. Everyone stood at there desk. 

"Hmm" Miss Skammel said. "I guess Laura is not here yet. Well we will have to begin without her." Miss Skammel introduced herself to the class and went around to each of the kids and asked a little about themselves. It was Delia's turn.

"Hi my name is Delia." that's all she said. The class giggled.

"Hello Delia why don't you tell us what your interest are." Miss Skammel was trying to help her feel less tense.

"Umm I like to play a lot of different sports and I am learning to surf" she said.

"Thank you Delia" Miss Skammel said and went on to the next person.

**Two Hours later**

"This is your Physical Education Class. Everything you do here will count 100% for your grade" a tall fat lady was telling Delia's class. "Some of you will make it" she said scanning the kids, "and some of you won't." she looked down at Delia who was the shortest and raised an eyebrow. "I expect you to all put 110% into this grade. I will be evaluating each one of you and then be putting you into a certain sport which I feel will work best for you." She blew the whistle. "Let's go!" she yelled "First sport basketball!"

Everyone seemed to be doing well except Delia. The coach shook her head and said "Ok let's try football now." Delia tried her best at football but was knocked down every two seconds. She fell on her back and let out a cry. 

"What's the matter twerp? Can't handle a little football?" the boy said to her again. Delia found out his name earlier. 

"Now now Shawn keep playing" Coach said. "Delia are you ok?" 

"Yeah just got the wind knocked out of me. Umm can I go to the locker room? I will be right back" she asked. 

"5 minutes Killingsworth" the coach yelled. 

Delia went to the mirror to see if her scrape started to bleed again. Just then Stanton appeared out of the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Delia said. "This is the girls locker room."

Stanton ignored the comment. "Let me see your cut." Delia turned around.

"Why do you let those kids bully you like that?" he asked

"What?!" Delia asked mad. "I don't let them they're just jerks." she said

"I got to go back to class" she said and left.

"Show them your stuff" Stanton said in her mind. Delia stood there confused then walked back.

"Good thing your back" the coach said. "We're trying gymnastics now you up to it?" Delia just then remembered what Stanton had said. "Show them your stuff" he said again.

"Sure" Delia smiled. Kids began lining up at the balance beam. When Delia got up there she started to show the others what she had. She walked confidently down the balance beam toes pointed not one balance check. 

"Very good" the coach said impressed. "Can you show us anything else you have?" The kids in her class were impressed. Delia smiled and did a full turn on pointed toes. She then did a scale going right into a handstand. Delia turned around and walked to the end of the balance beam. She started to run and did a tuck (that's a flip) off the end and landed with grace. She pretended to salute the judge.

"Well Delia I think we have found your sport" Coach said.

**Later that Day**

School was finally let out. Delia ran to the beach hoping that the sweet smell of salt would help calm her down. She sat on the sand and watched the waves roll in. 

"You should go home" Stanton said.

"In a minute" she said. Delia looked up at the rocks and saw one that she decided to climb. She left her backpack at the bottom of the rocks. As she climbed she got higher and higher. Finally she reached the top. Delia looked out at the horizon. She could see some surfers catching big swells. 

"Cool" she whispered. 

Delia sat down and waited until the tide came in then stood up. She looked down and could see the bottom of the ocean. It was at least 14 ft deep. A smile crept over her face.

"Delia don't" Stanton said. She ignored him and took off her vest. 

"I won't get hurt" she said. "It's deep enough." She took one more look down and then backed up. She began running and jumped off. In the air she did a twisting tuck in layout position. Delia hit the water with ease. She opened her eyes under water and swam to the bottom. She grabbed a handful of sand and then came up for air.

"SWEET!" she yelled! "Oh my goodness that was so much fun!" she laughed. She didn't care that the water was over her head she just enjoyed the cool swim. Her cut stung a little but she knew the salt water was good for it. She kept swimming until she realized she had been out for about ½ hour. 

"Shoot! I got to go!" she said and swam to shore. She grabbed her backpack and started running home. Immediately she knew that Collin would not be happy with her. She tried to think of a route into the house without him seeing her. As she approached her house Delia tried to ring out some water from her clothes. It was no use. She was sopping wet. Delia looked inside and saw Collin with Jimena. They looked occupied. She giggled. "To easy" she laughed. She opened the door and quietly crept inside. She shut the door quietly and started upstairs.

"Delia!" Collin yelled. "How was your first day?"

Shoot Delia thought. 

"It was great thanks" she said lying. 

"Well come down here and tell me about it." he said

"Umm" she thought for a moment. "I can't I fell on my back today and I am going to see if it's ok" she said hoping she could make an escape upstairs.

"Let me see it then" he yelled back

"Oh no" she thought. "Nice one Delia" she muttered.

She walked back down the stairs to where Collin was.

"What the heck?!" he cried. "How did you get so wet? Delia come here now!" he yelled the anger rising in his voice. Delia walked slowly over to Collin and Jimena.

"I decided to go for a swim before I came home. You know swimming in your clothes it's fun" she laughed nervously. Collin had a cross look on his face.

"Delia why did you do that?" he yelled. 

"I just went for a swim that's all" she said. Stanton then shadowed in. 

"Is that all you did Delia?" he asked. Delia looked at Stanton angry and shook her head. Stanton shadowed out.

"Delia what was he talking about?" Collin asked trying to be calm. 

"I jumped off the rocks" she said with her head down.

"You what?!" Collin shouted except she thought the whole world could hear him now.

"Delia Mae!" he was speechless. "You're grounded!" 

"I'm sorry Collin I just didn't have the best day at school. I thought a swim would help" she said.

"Delia go to your room I will talk to you later" he said and plopped on the couch. She ran upstairs and changed.

"Collin don't be to hard on her" Jimena said. "She must have had a really bad day and she had no intention of getting hurt or making you mad. I think I remember Serena telling me you did the same thing one day and your father grounded you" she said. Collin looked up surprised.

"She told you" he asked. Jimena laughed.

"Yeah we tell each other everything" she said. "I am getting the feeling that Delia is a little daredevil" Jimena laughed.

"It's not funny" Collin said. He sat there for a minute then laughed himself.

"I remember that jump" he said. "God that was so much fun."

"Why don't you just take it easy on her" Jimena said.

"Oh I will" he said.

"Good" Jimena said.

"I'll take it easier than what my father did to me" he added.

"What was your punishment?" she asked.

"4 weeks of no computer or T.V." he said. "Delia will get 2 weeks." he said


	14. capture

Capture

Delia, Collin and Serena sat down to dinner. 

"Pasta tonight" Serena said proud that she made dinner.

"Thank you Serena" Delia said.

"So how was your day?" Serena asked. Delia looked from her plate to Collin back to Serena. 

"So, so" Delia said. "What about your first day?" she asked.

"Surprisingly it went really well. I mean I do have the worst history teacher in the world but other than that things were smooth" she said. Delia smiled knowing that at least her sister had a good day. 

"This is good Serena" Collin said. "Thanks again for cooking tonight I don't know if I could have had another night of take out."

"Same here" she said. "That's why I made it." Delia fiddled with her food not to hungry. 

"Delia please eat" Serena said.

"Sorry I think I am going to go up to my room I'm just not that hungry" she said.

"Ok" Serena said. 

Delia headed upstairs. She opened up her journal and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well all I can say is what a day. School stinks, Collin hates me, I think I offended Serena with her cooking and my neck hurts. I think I got some whip lash from the jump I took today. It was so cool. I felt like I was flying and for those 4 seconds I was in the air I felt free of my power. I felt like a normal kid. I know I am supposed to be a gift but I really don't feel like one. I guess I can be a burden sometimes. Collin would probably agree. Don't get me wrong I love Serena and Collin, they're the best. I just think they have lives. They have lives without me being around. Stanton has to follow me around almost everywhere. In fact I shouldn't even be up here writing to you alone. I guess with all that's happened today we just forgot. Stuff has been crazy around here lately. I talked to Jimena the other day and she gave me some good advice. "Reach for the moon and if you miss, you'll land with the stars" that's what she said. It's just a cute saying I thought I would write it down. I-_

Delia stopped writing and heard a noise from the other room. 

"Serena?" she called. "Collin? Are you there?" she walked into the other room. "Hello?" she called. Her heart started pounding. She knew Serena and Collin were downstairs and that she wasn't the only one upstairs. Her breathing got heavy. She turned around to see if anyone was there but didn't find anything.

"Ok Delia your just imagining just go back into your room and write" she told herself.

"Well well." Delia heard a voice from behind her and whipped around to see Cassandra standing in the hallway. 

"Don't be nervous" she said. "I just want something of yours that is supposed to belong to me" Cassandra said twisting her hair. Delia was about to let out a scream but someone behind her covered her mouth before something came out.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you" Tymmie whispered in her ear.

"You see we don't wanna kill you" he said. "We just want you to get to know us a little more and then" he stopped. She knew what he was going to say. They were going to turn her to the Atrox. 

**Downstairs**

Collin looked up at Serena. 

"You think Delia hates me?" he asked.

"A little" Serena teased. Collin gave her the look.

"She'll get over it Collin she just is I don't know scared I guess. I know whenever you get mad at me I feel I could just-"

"Serena" Collin interrupted her. "Your amulet." Serena looked down at her necklace it was changing colors and could feel it burn just a little. She looked at Collin with a worried expression on her face.

"Delia!" she screamed. Collin and Serena ran to the staircase and saw Delia in Tymmie's grip. 

"Let her go" Serena said. 

"I don't think so" Cassandra said. Serena was about to come up the stairs but Tymmie pulled out a knife. 

"Come any closer and I will" he said putting the knife to Delia's throat his grip on her tightened.

"Why are you doing this?" Serena cried. "She didn't do anything!" Collin tried to creep his was up the stairs but Tymmie put the knife closer to Delia's throat.

"Come on now" Collin said. "Let her go."

"Let's go Cassandra" Tymmie said. She took his hand. Delia looked down at her siblings and a tear fell from her cheek. "Bye" she mouthed and they shadowed out.

A/N- I hope you are enjoying this. Please review because I have no idea whether ppl are reading it. I want to get at least another 5-7 reviews before I continue. My thanks go out to the ppl who have been reviewing. It helps me write better so thank you for encouraging me. ~Magsy~


	15. The Escape

The Escape

Serena held back her tears. She knew she had to be strong in order to save Delia. Earlier she had called all the daughters. She was a wreck. She wanted Stanton to be here so badly but had no idea where he was. She screamed and let out her frustration. Collin ran in the room to see if she was ok.

"What is it?" he said.

"I can't sit here" she said. "I have to go find Delia" she said.

"You're not going anywhere without the others" Collin walked closer towards her in case she decided to make a dash for it.

"I can't sit here and wait for her to get killed!" Serena cried. Collin looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in his mind. "I can handle this when it's people I don't know" Serena said. "Make the innocent a family member and I'm mush. I really need Stanton." 

Almost as if it was his cue Stanton appeared from the shadows. Serena ran up to him and was about to explain it all. He put his finger on her lips. 

"I know" he said.

"Then let's get the heck out of here I can't wait for the others" Serena was getting anxious.

"Come on" Stanton gave his hand to Serena. She took it willingly.

"Collin I need you to tell the others I'm out there looking for her and that I am with Stanton" she said. "Can you do that?" Collin nodded. They shadowed out.

**Back to Delia******

"Come on Delia cooperate" Tymmie snarled. Delia struggled as she tried to get loose of his grip. 

"It's no use I could crack your wrist in a heartbeat" Tymmie planted the thought in her mind.

"Speak you twerp" Cassandra was getting aggravated with her. Delia gave her a smirk as if to say "HA HA". 

"That's it you brat!" Cassandra went to slap her but Tymmie stopped her.

"We want her alive enough so we can take her power" he said. Delia looked at the two and gave them a nasty look. 

"Cooperate Delia. Now can you tell me how your power works?" Tymmie asked. Delia was trying her best to not get out of control. She knew that's how her power was triggered. Tymmie tried to get in her mind but Delia had been practicing with Serena how to block people, she blocked Tymmie. He knelt down next to Delia.

"If you tell me how to use your power then I can give you immortality. Wouldn't you like that?" he asked. Delia smiled.

"I would" she said calmly. "This is how it works. I can only work my power when I am really calm. You know when I am at peace and everything around me is at peace. I need a calm cool environment to express my power and then maybe, just possibly will I be able to blow up something. But being here with you, well I don't feel comfortable" she lied. Tymmie gave her an odd look and studied her.

"You lie" he shouted

"Well then I am sorry I can't blow anything up" Delia said flatly. 

Tymmie talked to Cassandra and finally agreed to bring her where she wished. Delia thought a minute. 

"The beach! That's where they should go everything is so open and anyone could find her there" she thought. 

"The beach, let's go there" she said. Tymmie was hesitant at first but shadowed them out.

Two Minutes Later…

"Delia!" Stanton shadowed Serena in just after they left.

"She's not here" Serena said.

"They were just here. I can feel it." Stanton said looking around. "They have just left."

"Is she alive?" Serena asked worried.

"I think so."

"Let's go then we need to look everywhere" they shadowed out.

**On the Bluffs at the beach******

"Alright Delia" Tymmie was getting frustrated. "Can you show me your power now?" he asked.

"I'll try" she said. Delia filled her mind with pleasant thoughts so she wouldn't accidentally blow up anything. She also did it to aggravate them. Delia closed her eyes and waited for a few minutes.

"You did lie!" Tymmie shouted.

"Give me time" Delia stalled.

"We have been waiting forever now you shrimp!" Cassandra was getting fidgety. Delia tried not to laugh. She found it so amusing how to annoy Cassandra. Tymmie pulled out his knife.

"Now can you blow something up?" he whispered. Delia must have let him in her mind she wasn't paying to much attention to her guard.

"Cassandra scream as loud as you can" Tymmie said.

"What?"

"Just do it!" he yelled. Cassandra let out this horrifying scream loud and clear. Delia was loosing it. She couldn't stand that blood curdling sound. All of a sudden she heard something blow up behind her. Tymmie dropped the knife and Cassandra stopped screaming. They looked behind them. Tymmie loosened his grip on Delia. 

"Let her go!" Serena yelled. 

"Goddess! You're no use without the others" Tymmie hissed. Something else blew up right near them and the impact jolted Delia and Tymmie to the ground.

"Delia now!" Serena planted in her mind. Delia got up and started running.

"Get her!" Tymmie yelled at Cassandra. Stanton shadowed behind Tymmie and grabbed the knife that fell on the ground and put it to Tymmie's neck. 

"How does that feel?" Serena asked. Tymmie struggled through Stanton's grip. 

"Leave her ALONE!" he blasted into his mind. Tymmie fell to the ground his head pounding.

Delia was still running. She was running so fast she thought she was going in slow motion. She didn't dare stop. She looked up ahead and saw the edge of the cliff. She panicked but didn't slow down her pace, she speeded up and knew exactly what to do.

"This one is for Collin!" she screamed and jumped off the edge.

A/N- Ok I wanna get another 5-7 reviews to go on I am not sure how I am doing so please review. For those who have thanks so much it really helps! ~Magsy~


	16. The Second Jump

The Second Jump

"She's jumped!" Jimena yelled. 

"Delia!" Catty called out for her. "Delia can you hear me?" 

Jimena doubled over out of breath and stood still for a moment. "Oh no" she said.

"What did you see?" Vanessa asked trying to hold her up.

"Delia's hurt. The jump, the water wasn't that deep."

"I'm going out there" Tianna began to run. 

"No Tianna wait!" Collin yelled. "It's far to dangerous for you to go out there. There are huge swells. I'll go, I surf at night" Collin ran towards Delia.

Delia struggled to get air reaching for the surface. The rip tide was pulling her out. She put her hands out to make sure she didn't hit her head on the rocks. Her hand scraped the bottom of the ocean and it burned. Delia was getting weak. She twist and turned under the water until she thought she couldn't kick anymore. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She came up for air and was out of breath. She had to take big deep breaths before she could talk.

"Collin!" Delia cried.

"Collin I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I had to."

"Shh Delia it's ok" Collin tried to calm her. "Relax. It's ok." Collin felt how tense she was and shivering.

"Relax" he said swimming to shore.

"Collin my ankle" Delia said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know it hurts" Delia fought back tears. Collin carried her to shore where Vanessa, Jimena, Tianna, and Catty were.

"Delia!" Tianna ran towards her. She whipped off her jacket and put it on Delia. Jimena ran up to Collin who was a little shaken up. Catty brought Delia to the car.

"Are you ok?" Jimena gave Collin a blanket.

"Fine, fine" he said out of breath.

"No your not" Jimena wrapped herself around him. Collin squeezed her tight.

"Jimena I have never been so scared in my entire life" he said.

"It's ok now" she said wiping his blonde hair off his forehead.

" I thought I was going to lose her. You saved her life. If you hadn't had that premonition, she would've…" his voice trailed off. Jimena kissed his forehead.

"You're ok now" Jimena kissed him.

"I love you" Collin whispered.

"I love you too" Jimena said. Collin took her hand and kissed her tender fingers. 

"Thank you" he said softly.

"Let's get to Delia" he said and got up.

Delia was in the car shivering and in shock. 

"Delia are you okay?" Collin asked.

"I'm cold but other than that yeah I guess so" she said trying to be brave. "Where's Serena?"

"She'll be here" Jimena said. "She's with Stanton. She should be here any minute." Delia took a deep breath trying to take in what had just happened.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Collin said getting a blanket from the trunk.

"I can't sleep my ankle hurts to much."

"That's right" Collin said. "She needs to get to a doctor."

"A doctor?" Delia whined. Collin looked at her as if to say "don't even start."

"I have a phobia" she said. 

"You're gonna have to get over it" Collin said.

"I said I was sorry!" Delia said on the verge of tears. Collin didn't realize he had spoken to harsh. Serena shadowed in with Stanton.

"Serena!" Delia jumped into her arms.

"Hey honey you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said.

"No you need to go to a doctor" Collin said again.

"I have a phobia Serena" Delia said.

"I'll help you" she reassured her. 

**At the Doctors**

"She'll be ok" the doctor said. "Just stay off that foot. I'll go get a pair of crutches for you. Usually sprains go away within a week or two" he walked out of the room

"See you'll be ok" Serena hugged her.

"Yeah" Delia sighed. She looked around the room and saw all of the instruments the doctors used. 

"Whoa ok this is really, really nerve wracking" Delia said.

"Don't worry" Serena laughed. "We'll be out soon. I will be right back" she walked out the door. Delia sat on the table and didn't dare speak. She knew very well Collin wasn't exactly happy. She lifted her foot and examined it. She looked at how black and blue and swollen it was and cringed. Delia took a deep breath and picked up the wrap the doctor gave her to put on. Her tiny fingers trembled as she attempted to wrap it up properly, but it was no use. She started to put it on but put it on backwards. Delia took it off and tried again. This time she put it on to lose, then to tight. As she attempted a fourth time she heard her brother laugh. Delia looked up at him frustrated.

"It's inside out" Collin said.

"I knew that" Delia said as she ripped it off and it fell on the floor.

"Ah!" Delia groaned. Collin shook his head laughing and got the wrap on the floor.

"Here this is how you put it on" Collin showed her. 

"Right I knew that" she said.

"You're crazy" Collin said.

"In a good way" Delia laughed.

"Listen I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I just never really had to go through these situations with Serena."

"I know you didn't mean it and I know I am probably grounded for another two weeks because I jumped" she sighed.

"I'm not gonna ground you for saving yourself I guess that I just was nervous" he said.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Delia apologized again.

"Don't apologize" Collin said. "I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that this is apart of your destiny even though I don't want it to be" he admitted. Delia smiled Serena walked in with sodas. 

"Thanks Serena you got my favorite, Pepsi" Delia opened her soda. 

"Hey that's my favorite too" Collin said. 

"Mine three" Serena laughed.

The doctor walked back in with crutches. 

"Here you go" he gave Delia the crutches. Delia sunk in her seat knowing she had to use those for a week or so. Serena smiled and gave the crutches for Collin to hold.

"Piggy back?" she asked

Delia smiled. 

"Let's go home" she said.

A/N:Tell me how I'm doing. Sorry if the next chapter is a little late I have finals and all. I have an e-mail address if you want to write me an e-mail or something. If you have ideas or just wanna tell me something you can e-mail me at goddess88@daughters-ofthe-moon.zzn.com ! Keep the reviews coming! I love to hear what you think!


	17. A Bad Windy Day

A bad Windy day

It was late Saturday morning when Delia finally crawled out of bed. She was supposed to be downstairs on the couch but left during the night. She grabbed her crutches and carefully hobbled downstairs. As she entered the kitchen she walked in on Collin and Jimena. They didn't hear her as they were wrapped in each other's arms in a long passionate kiss. Delia smiled and then cleared her throat to let them know she was there. She startled them and they jumped.

"Sorry" Delia said. "I was just getting some cereal. I should be out of your way."

"No don't be silly Delia" Jimena said. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Do you need help getting breakfast?"

"No I'm fine" Delia said. "It's just a bowl of cereal" she laughed.

"How'd you sleep?" Collin asked.

"Umm ok I guess" she shrugged. Delia tried to get the cupboard door open. It was to high. She usually jumped on the counter but couldn't now because of her ankle. She reached for the cabinet but couldn't get it. Jimena laughed.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" she asked

"Yes" Delia said quickly. "I'll just get some toast" she hobbled over to the drawer. Jimena looked at her suspiciously then at Collin. He just shrugged it off. Delia took the toast and tried to reach for the toaster. It was to far back on the counter. She got frustrated. Collin pushed the toaster closer. Delia sighed and went into the family room. Jimena and Collin followed knowing her frustration. Jimena sat down next to her.

"Delia it's ok to ask for help" she said softly.

"I'm not helpless" she said.

"No you're injured" Collin said. "Just let us help out."

Delia cracked a smile. "Ok" she said.

"Dad's coming home tomorrow" Collin said turning on the T.V. 

"Really? What time?" she asked.

"Late morning. And umm Delia you know about our secret. We don't tell dad."

"I know, I know you have like told me a thousand times" Delia said rolling her eyes.

"What happened to the couch?" Collin asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep Wally was making tons of noises"

"Delia you know your not supposed to use the stairs" Collin said.

"Sorry I won't" she replied." "I'm going to get dressed down here then.

"Ok well Serena, Stanton, you, me, and Jimena are going to the beach for a picnic later so wear something warm. It's a little windy out." Delia smiled. "Ok Collin whatever you say" she joked. 

**Later that Day******

Delia sat down on the blanket. She had her foot wrapped in a blanket because she couldn't put a shoe on. She watched the surfers catch some huge waves. It was cold outside but they didn't care. Serena sat down next to her and handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

"Thanks" she said. Delia grabbed her crutches and tried to stand up. She started to walk but the sand wasn't flat enough so she almost fell. She sat back down and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked.

"I can't even walk" Delia sighed.

Serena laughed. 

"Do you mind if Stanton and I take a walk?" she asked Delia. "Collin and Jimena should be back soon.

"No problem" Delia said. She was enjoying watching the surfers. Delia sat back in her chair and took in the smell of the salty ocean. She had never felt this peaceful before. Delia laid down and tried to take a nap. 

She was awoken by the tide coming in. The waves surrounded her and she was soaked. Delia enjoyed this. She looked at her watch and figured her brother and sister had been gone for about an hour and half now. 

"Some picnic" she muttered. She grabbed her crutches and tried to stand up. The cold ocean water stung her ankle. She stood up but her crutches sunk in the sand. 

"Dang" she said. She looked around and saw no sign of Serena or Collin. 

"Can't get any worse" she thought positively. The picnic was ruined, the blanket was all wet and she was shivering. It was a windy day out too. A surfer spotted her and rode a wave in to where she was.

"Hey I think you should move now the tide's coming in" he said. Delia looked at him. 

"I would I just can't exactly stand. I hurt my ankle and I can't find my brother or sister. We were supposed to be on a family picnic but they went for a walk" Delia explained the situation. 

"I'm Drew" the surfer said and shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Delia"

"Are you Collins sister?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" she asked.

"Oh I surf with him sometimes and well you look like him. I thought I saw him earlier but I don't know where he went. Here let me help you" he picked up Delia and took the wet blanket off her foot.

"Ow" he said.

"Yeah ow" she replied.

"Well your brother or sister can't be to far away."

"Thanks for helping me Drew. You didn't have too."

"Well I wasn't going to leave you there" he laughed.

"They did" Delia thought. She knew they had there own lives but she was freezing. "Maybe I'm to much of a hassle" she thought. Delia sighed.

"You ok?" Drew asked.

"Oh yeah I'm just cold" she said.

"Well let me take you to my car and I can get you a blanket I have a spare shirt if you want to change in my car" he said.

"Thanks" Delia smiled already knowing she was going to really like Drew.

"As they approached the car" Delia saw that Collins van was no longer in the parking lot. Her heart was in her throat.

"They left" she whispered to herself.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Umm my brother" her voice was shaky trying to fight back tears. "He might of thought that Serena and Stanton would take me home so I think they left. The van is gone." 

Drew looked at her with concern in his eyes. 

"I'll take you home" he said.

A/N- Ok I really don't know how I'm doing here so can you please review? Like does it stink? Please I wanna like get another 5 reviews. Tell me how it's going. Love to hear from ya! ~Magsy~


	18. official

Official

Delia sat in the car lost in her thoughts. 

"How could they forget me?" she asked herself. "Am I that bad? Did I do something wrong?" All these thoughts came pouring in as she approached her driveway. She looked at her front window and saw no lights on. She sank deeper in her chair.

"I'll walk you to the door" Drew said. Delia sat there motionless.

"I'm sure it was a complete accident" he assured her. 

"Yeah" Delia tried to agree.

"Well aren't you going to go inside?" Drew said motioning his head to the front door.

"Do I have to" Delia asked. Drew laughed.

"Come on I'll be right here with you." Drew got out of his car and opened the door for Delia. She stepped out of the car turning around to get her crutches. Each step closer her heart pounded harder. Delia thought this was dasha vu. Her mom had done it before, it could happen again. Delia walked up the steps and remembered where they hid the spare key. She got the key and opened the door. Everything was dark. She turned on the lights to find something she would have never expected.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted. It nearly knocked Delia off her feet. Her dad, Collin, Serena, Tianna, Catty, Vanessa, Jimena, Stanton, Derek, Michael, and Chris were at her house. Delia laughed. 

"Dad!" Delia walked as fast as she could to her dad.

"Hey munchkin" he picked her up. 

"I missed you so much dad. You were gone so long" Delia wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you I'd be back" Mr. Killingsworth laughed. Delia was overwhelmed with joy. Serena walked up to Delia. 

"Gotcha!" she laughed. "You really thought I would leave you there all alone? Stanton was with you the whole time" she explained.

"Yeah and Drew was in on the whole thing" Collin said. "I'd never do that to you." Delia smiled. 

"I'm sorry that I thought you would ever do that" Delia thought regretting what she had been thinking.

"Don't worry. I would've thought the same thing" Serena said in her mind. Delia hugged Serena and Collin.

"Thanks Stanton" Delia walked up to him. Stanton laughed and shook his head. 

"You're stronger than you think Delia" he planted the thought in her head. Delia smiled and turned around to look at Drew. She smiled her sweetest smile and fell in love with his dark brown hair and brown eyes. Delia bit the bottom of her lip nervously. She knew she was going to like him.

"Uh I really appreciate. what you..thanks for." Delia got flustered. "You're a really good surfer" she said. His brown eyes were so adorable she couldn't help but stare.

"Alright then" Collin laughed. He interrupted her stare fest and picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"I guess I picked the right guy" he said. Delia nodded her head in agreement. Delia was so happy that everyone had come to celebrate but what for? Serena read her mind. 

"It's official. The adoption papers are official" Serena said hugging her sister. "We thought we needed to celebrate." 

"Thanks" Delia smiled. 

"We love you Delia and all of us want you to know that your home now." Delia got teary eyed.

"Come on chicas turn up the music it's time to party!" Jimena whooped. Delia started swaying to the beat of the music and got to show off her moves. She was tiny but that didn't stop her. Delia smiled at her brother and sister then looked at her dad and winked.

Right then and there all of the Killingsworth knew that this was a gift. A special gift that was meant to be. No doubt about it Delia was here to stay. ~The End~

A/N- Ok this is all I got for this story but I was thinking of writing a sequel. I need some more reviews and opinions to make sure that I should start writing another one. If I do the next one will be more action packed and romantic. So tell me what you think and I'll see if I'll write another one! Thanks so much! Your reviews are awesome! ~Magsy~


End file.
